Marvel vs. Arc System Works
Disclaimer: this article is open to general wiki public for editing. Other Disclaimer: This is a Game Idea, meaning you cannot play this game. There is no promise from any parties listed that this game will ever be made. Please do not ask about it. ---- Marvel vs. Arc System Works will be a 2-4-6-player Versus Fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works. The game uses 3D cel-shaded animated sprites a la Guilty Gear Xrd. Other things stated is that the game's music, story and art style will be done by Daisuke Ishiwatari. Gameplay The game features gameplay mechanics from both the BlazBlue and Guilty Gear series. Mechanics from BlazBlue include Overdrive, Rapid Cancel, Barrier Block, and Crush Trigger. Mechanics from Guilty Gear include Instant Kill and Slashback. Much of their mechanics supersede the many of the mechanics from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, such as Hyper Combos and Air Combos. Like the Marvel vs Capcom series, this game features 3-on-3 fighting mechanics. Like the original, players can also execute tag-team specials. However, new mechanics have been added, including: * EX Special: Enhanced versions of the character's special attack or Distortion Drive. They cost 25 meter and 75 meter for special attack and Distortion Drive (or .5 Meter and 3 Meter if the player has more than 1 character), respectfully. Press the existing special attack or Distortion Drive plus E to perform an EX Special. * The Duo Team Attack returns from the original Marvel vs. Capcom. ''To perform a Duo Team attack, press S+E (6S+E or 4S+E if the player has 3 characters). If the player has 3 characters, 6S+E will summon Assist Character A and 4S+E will summon Assist Character B. * Team Instant Kill: A variation of the Instant Kill, successor to the Team Hyper Combo from the ''Marvel vs. Capcom ''series, and exclusive only on Tag-Team move, the player must have all of its characters alive, have the Meter Level at 5, enter Instant Kill mode and press the characters respective IK button/joystick input plus E and S to perform the attack. If executed correctly, then the crest of the active character will glow purple and the characters will appear to perform their attacks that kill their respective enemies instantly, effectively winning the game. Disortion Drives Distortion Drives succeed the Hyper Combos from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. They Controls * L: Light attack (comparable to A from ''BlazBlue and P from Guilty Gear) * M: Medium attack (comparable to B from BlazBlue and K from Guilty Gear) * H: Heavy attack (comparable to C from BlazBlue and S and HS from Guilty Gear) * D: Dust attack (same as Guilty Gear's D) * E: Drive attack (same as BlazBlue's D) * S: Swap players (Co-Op Tag-Team only), Swap characters (Tag-Team only) Advanced Controls * M+H: Throw * 2D: Sweep. * 4D or 6D (whilst being normal thrown): Throw break * H+E: Slashback. Costs 2% meter. * Rapid Cancel: L+M+H. Costs 50% meter * L+M+H (During a small window during certain attack): Rapid Cancel. * L+M+H+E: Overdrive. Lasts depending on how much health the character has. The lower, the longer. * D+Any other attack button: Burst. Burst Gauge needs to be filled to activate a burst. * 6L+M (during Blockstun): Dead Angle Attack. Cost 50% meter. * 5L+M: Crush Trigger. Costs 25% meter. * L+D: Evasive Action. * j.L+D: Air Turn Jump. * 6L+D (during Blockstun): Guard Evade. Cost 50% meter. * 2L+D: Hop. * Input+E = Skill Boost. Costs 25% meter. * H+D: Furious Action. Causes 6.5% blue health. * L+M (during Blockstun): Faultless Defense. * L+M+H+E: Instant Kill mode. Perform following command to perform an Instant Kill. * 8S: Switch to Assist Character A (2v2 3-on-3 only) * 2S: Switch to Assist Character B (2v2 3-on-3 only) * 6S: Summon Assist Character A (2v2 3-on-3 only) * 4S: Summon Assist Character B (2v2 3-on-3 only) * S+E (6S+E or 4S+E if the player has 3 characters): Duo Team Attack. Lasts depending on how much health the character has. The lower, the longer. The player can control the existing character and the character the player most recently switched to or summoned. (2v2 3-on-3 and 2v2 only) Characters Marvel Vs. Arc System Works will feature over 70 characters from Marvel Comics, Guilty Gear and BlazBlue. Arc System Works Characters * Amane Nishiki * Axl Low * Azrael * Bang Shishigami * Bridget * Chipp Zanuff * Dizzy * Faust * Hakumen * I-No * Iron Tager * Izayoi * Jam Kuradoberi * Jin Kisaragi * Johnny * Kokonoe * Ky Kiske * Lambda-11 * Litchi Faye-ling * Millia Rage * May * Noel Vermillion * Nu-13 * Order-Sol * Platinum the Trinity * Potemkin * Ragna the Bloodedge * Relius Clover * Sin Kiske * Slayer * Sol Badguy * Taokaka * Tsubaki Yayoi * Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Venom (Gulty Gear) * Yuuki Terumi * Zappa * Zato-1 Marvel Characters * Blackheart * Cable * Captain America * Cyclops * Deadpool * Dormammu * Doctor Doom * Doctor Strange * Gambit * Ghost Rider * Hawkeye * Hulk * Iron Fist * Iron Man * Juggernaut * M.O.D.O.K. * Magneto * Marrow * Nova * Omega Red * Phoenix * Psylocke * Rocket Raccoon * Rogue * Sabretooth * Sentinel * She-Hulk * Shuma-Gorath * Spider-Man * Spiral * Super-Skrull * Taskmaster * Thanos * Thor * Venom (Marvel) * War Machine * Wolverine * X-23 Category:Crossover Category:Arc System Works Category:Marvel Category:Online function Category:Fighting games Category:Blazblue Category:Guilty Gear Category:2.5D Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Marvel Comics Category:Video Games Category:Games